


the thin line between you and me

by zolarnite



Series: dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, i wrote this in lieu of valentine’s day and it’s rlly short lmao, oneshot dnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite
Summary: ‘Dream how does it feel to be rejected by George?’ A laugh, a chuckle, George’s heart drops.“Yeah well, George! Why, I want a reason why you rejected me.”“I- you- you didn’t mean it.”“What?! I did, be my valentine.”“You don’t mean it.”“I do, please?”“Then what? I’m your valentine and then what?”“Nothing, you’re just my valentine.”Just his valentine, his valentine. George’s heart races, and he banishes the thought. Just his valentine and nothing more, disappointment threatens to disclose itself.(aka: George tries to keep his feelings under wraps, esp on Valentine’s day)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 278





	the thin line between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> i kept on seeing jokes abt them being radio silent and then dream’s stream and boom this oneshot was born haha  
> enjoy!

It’s been silent, the jokes dying, the words turning few. The fans are starting to notice the lack of interaction.

‘where are they?’

‘i was expecting a dnf joke but they’ve gone silent’

‘nothing this year?’

‘ugh my left ear do be hurting.’

The tweets flood through, the fans jesting and poking at the situation that seems to have been crossing the line lately. When it was a competition between Fundy and George, he was okay, he had fun. But he can see the unread texts with Dream, he can see the hesitance to get on.

It’s Valentine’s day. It’s the day he’s not sure whether to like or not, he’s never been much of a romancer. For years now he’s spent it with Dream, last year being the first they did it the whole day. George remembers the day so clear when Dream wheezed and asked him to be his valentine. It was a joke, he knew, the fans knew-know.

But then more than just jokes arose; heat waves and a crashed wedding brought heat climbing up his neck, not that he would admit. Sometimes he’d re-read heat waves on his own, trying to convince himself that he only read because he likes Dream’s personality portrayed. He never asked again after that donation if Dream went and read it or not.

‘George’ He closes his eyes, sinking into his pillows. George has been avoiding Dream, avoiding something he doesn’t know. Maybe it’s that feeling he gets whenever Dream personally asks to hangout just them, maybe it's the tone of voice Dream uses. He wonders if the fans realize that it’s different than the years before. It’s scary, five years of friendship on the line, just for a joke.

A joke, that's all it is. A double edged joke.

He sighs and finally grabs his phone, clicking into discord where Dream’s numerous texts fill the screen.

‘What’

‘get on’

‘why?’

‘i’m streaming’

‘what does that have|

‘what does that|

‘what does|

‘what|

‘ok gimme a moment’ The words burn, they burn his retina with an acceptance he wants to deny. It’s valentine’s day and you’re still spending it with your best friend. He laughs, chuckles breaking with a squeeze. He doesn’t understand, doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to know why he’s so excited; it’s just a normal call, normal stream.

Yes, but on streams the fans will joke about dnf and Dream-

He logs onto his computer and joins the voice call.

“George!” the familiar voice greets George and he finds himself involuntarily smiling.

“Dream, hello.” he tries not to think about how soft he sounds. He tries not to think in general.

The stream continues and George goes from watching Dream speed-but-not-speed-running the game to playing on minecraft too. He’s slowly easing, not too many donos are about dnf and the clamp on his heart eases.

‘Dream how does it feel to be rejected by George?’ A laugh, a chuckle, George’s heart drops.

“Yeah well, George! Why, I want a reason why you rejected me.”

“I- you- you didn’t mean it.”

“What?! I did, be my valentine.”

“You don’t mean it.”

“I do, please?”

“Then what? I’m your valentine and then what?”

“Nothing, you’re just my valentine.”

Just his valentine, his valentine. George’s heart races, and he banishes the thought. Just his valentine and nothing more, disappointment threatens to disclose itself.

“Oh uh- maybe next year.” it’s a joke, why didn’t he just say yes.

Dream chuckles and moves on. He’s a coward, he knows. But what can he do when the only person he wants to spend today with decides to stream to hundreds-thousands of people.

“I love you guys, bye!” George almost lets it slip, the reciprocal phrase. Blush rises.

He thinks he might log off, just- just to spend time by himself. After turning off his PC, George throws himself back onto the gray sheets he loves. He brings up his sweater paws, a pang goes through his heart upon realizing that he’s somehow come to wear Dream’s hoodie. It’s always him, always the green eyed, blonde, 6’4 floridan man that manages to worm his way into George’s mind.

 _I need to get my mind off the stupid idiot_. Right and twitter is the best place, George what idiocy do you possess. He brushes his consciousness aside and opens his phone to twitter, only to be flooded by the amount of dnf tweets. He forgot he had been scrolling through the tag; don’t judge, it’s a guilty pleasure. He sees the tweets, the questions about why they’re so quiet on this day. Some are worried, others joke that they’re on a date.

 _I wish._ He scoffs and abandons twitter; he should’ve listened to his left brain. _Whatever._ It’s not like Dream would try and reach out anymore.

‘George’

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, goddammit Dream.

‘yea?’

‘wanna call?’

Fingers hover over the buttons, the y e s does look enticing, but his eyes bore into the n o keys. He wants to throttle Dream, chuck his phone and slam his heart into a blender. Why, why did he have to fall for his best friend.

‘sure’ he caves in and accepts the green ringing button.

The screen transitions to a live rendering of a smiling blonde. The man’s hair is tousled and eyes twinkling in the dim lit room. George scrambles to push his phone away from his face, surprised that Dream decided to FaceTime instead of just a normal call. He hears Dream giggle when George drops his phone in the sheets, squeaking in an apology. When he finally manages to get over the initial shock, George turns up his phone brightness. It’s a rare sight, rare opportunity to be able to see the younger man’s face. Dream has always hid his face, usually rejecting the invite to any FaceTimes. Yet every time Dream does face call, he’s always softer, more serious and less of Dream and more of Clay. It reminds George that the younger is only 21 years old, famous, but still learning and growing. It does nothing to help keep his crush at bay.

“Hey.” It’s a soft caress and George wants to scream. He bites his lip and settles down under the covers. It’s intimate, they’re both in bed.

“Hi.” George gives a shy smile, half curious about why Dream wanted to call and half wondering why his heart is beating so fast.

Dream doesn’t say anything else, just stares at George. As much as George streams, it’s always unnerving when it’s real people in front of him. His breath hitches and he can feel Dream’s dangerous gaze. George doesn’t know how long he can hold it in anymore.

“Uh, is there a reason you wanted to call or just...” he trails off when Dream hums lowly. The smile slows into a smirk.

“I just wanted to see you.” The words could mean many things, insinuate many things that George chooses to ignore. His voice, on the other hand, doesn’t want to let it go.

“Oh, um, okay.” He curses himself for squeaking, trying to distract himself by grabbing his bottle to quench the sudden dryness in his throat. He thinks he hears Dream whine when the bottle blocks his face, but again, chooses to ignore it.

They don’t say much, just small talk as Dream continues to focus his gaze on George. It feels hot, murky and a bit dizzy. George ends up chucking his hoodie off himself and kicking his covers off. It’s freezing, but somehow his body is so warm.

“Dream,” he whines, struggling to keep himself still under Dream’s heated gaze.

“George.” Shivers run up George’s spine. No, why did his voice have to drop even lower.

“Stop staring.” He feels breathless just getting those words out of his chest.

“Why?” He squeezes his eyes shut, clamping his hand over his mouth so that he wouldn’t blurt every confession right then and there.

“I- you’re- why? Why are you staring at me?” He feels dizzy, green eyes seeming trace over pale skin.

“Because you’re beautiful,” His heart stops. Mouth slackening, eyes going wide, he turns to the screen. Blush rises to his cheeks when he sees Dream’s hooded eyes and gutting smirk. _Oh no, no_. George knows he looks like a confused mess. His bed hair, white shirt that's big enough to expose his collarbones and his wide eyes and soft mouth. He knows, because he’s gotten guys like this, but seeing Dream be entranced by him feels so filthy. His soft gasp breaks the silence, fingers gripping his blanket tight around his legs.

“Dream, you-“

“George.” Dream’s smirk falls into a serious face. Eyes focused and determined.

“Will you be my-“

“No.” Dream’s face falls. He gulps and his eyes clear, sitting up straight.

“Oh , I- I thought.”

“You don’t mean it. It’s a joke,” George rushes out. It’s too real, too fast. “Right?”

His eyes are frantic, they’re scared and fragile. Dream blinks, face going through so many thoughts. He can see how George is shaking and he hates it. It almost makes him back peddle and acquiescence to the ‘joke’. But watching George’s doe eyes blown wide, camera shaking in one hand, and lips bitten raw, he knows that he’d be an asshole to take it back.

“No, it’s not.” George almost breaks, he’s close to it.

“No?”

“No, not a joke. I- I don’t know when, but it’s more than a joke now.” Dream tries, his voice softening, soothing. It’s working because George starts to blink, breathing slower.

“So it’s not-not just me?” As soon as the words leave George, he drops his phone, cursing himself for letting it slip.

“George?” Dream’s concerned voice floats through the speaker. George doesn’t answer, just glares at his phone.

“It’s not just you. I like you.” He’s frozen, probably in time too. No thoughts head empty. It takes George a moment to realize that he hasn’t answered Dream because the other man is calling his name.

“George are you there? Say something please?”

“I’m here. I- I like you too.” Pretty pink blush blooms across his cheeks when he sees Dream beaming into the camera.

“I know.” The younger teases, bouncing back fast , this time with a bright shine dancing in his eyes.

“Oh fuck off.” George laughs, chest free and mind in cloud 9. He looks at Dream carefully and sees no lie. A genuine smile blooms and Dream watches in awe.

“You’re seriously so pretty George.” His voice is normal, but the love that lies in the undercurrent is laid bare.

George rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. It’s okay. They’ll be okay. He guesses that he is okay spending his valentine with his best friend, who now also happens to be his boyfriend.

“Yes Dream, I’ll be your valentine.”


End file.
